User blog:Really Big Hat/RBH's 100 Story Challange!
That's write (get it, write, right? I'm writing for the challenge and- I'll shut up now)! I'm taking it! 1. Introduction The lights dimmed, letting the audience know that the show was about to start. The red velvet curtians moved slightly, with a short girl in about her teens with short blonde-brown hair wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie emerging out of it. "Good evening. I am Really Big Hat. I hope you enjoy this presentation tonight." And with that, the girl gave a bow and walked back in the curtians. 2. Love 3. Light I sat on my bed, looking at my dangling feet. "Sometimes I just feel... dark. It's not my fault I have this mental problem. I can't help myself when I lash out. I lifted my head to face Buford. "Emma, no matter what anybody says, you're not dark. You'll never be dark. You're light. The brightest light in the whole world. The light that can brighten up anything." I smiled. "Thanks Buford. I needed that" 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven ''' I laid down on the grass. I moved my right hand over to feel my cat, Lizzie. "Liz, do you think he's up there, watching me?" I asked my cat. The small feline meowed and walked over and plopped down on my stomach. "You really think so?" I sighed. "Cuz I'm just not so sure anymore. I just don't feel like he's watching me anymore." I set my eye on the star my mom always said he was on. "Dad, I just wish you were here still." '''8. Innocence 9. Drive ' 10. Breathe Again' I knelt down on the hospitial bed to get a better view of him. He seamed so... broken. His skin was cold to the touch when I placed my hand on him. I let out a tiny gasp and quickly retracted my hand in shock. "Ferb?" Nothing. "Ferb, wake up." Nothing. I begun to shake the boy. "Ferb, please wake up!" I could feel tears falling out of my eyes. I could hear somebody approaching me. "Phineas?" It was Candace. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, still looking at Ferb. "He was my brother. He was my friend, and now he'll probably never wake up again." I sobbed. I could tell Candace didn't know what to say. Of course she was. She wouldn't understand. ' 11. Memory ' Phineas looked around the backyard. He held his head. "Why does it seam like I can't remember the previous day?" He asked my group of friends. Baljeet nodded. "I feel the same way also." "Ditto." Ferb nodded. "Same here." They all turned to Isabella. "What about you, Isabella." The raven haired girl nodded. "Oh, yea, totally!" The red-haired shrugged it off. "Hey, how about we all go inside and get some pie!" Everyone nodded as we walked towards the house. "How about you, Isabella? Are you coming?" Isabella nodded. "Yea, I'll meet you guys in there." "Okay." Isabella watched at Phineas made his way into the house and sighed. "Oh Phineas. That was some kiss." 12. Insanity ' 13. Misfortune ' 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning The bright light shined down on me. "We'll ask you once more. Where. Is. Phineas?" The green haired boy turned his head away from the two men, well, one was a teenage boy with red hair, but that's besides the point. "I can't tell you." "Listen Ferb, I know you don't want Phineas to get into some major trouble, but we need to know." Ferb shook his head once more. "I promised Phineas I wouldn't say." The man with the gray hair slammed his fist down on the table. "Come on! Promises like these are suppose ''to be broken." The teenage boy looked at the man. "Sir, I think you might be trying to get out of him the wrong way." he said, before turning to Ferb. "Ferb, I know Phineas is your brother, and you love him, but this is ''really important. You need to tell us." Ferb took a deep breath and bit his lip. "No." 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature ' 23. Cat' 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign I walked into the strange, yellow house with my father. He looked down at me, a large smile plastered on his face. A tall lady with red hair walked in with a small boy, about my age, with a pointy nose and red hair hiding behind her leg. I felt a little push on my back and looked up. My dad was smiling down at me. "Go ahead. Introduce yourself." he encouraged me. I toddled towards the boy. "Hello, I'm Ferb." The boy looked up at who I presumed was his mum and she gave him an encouraging smile. He moved out from behind his mother's leg a little bit more. "I'm Phineas. You're voice is different. I like it." Phineas smiled at me. "I'm from England." "Cool! Where's that?" I smiled. "All the way across the ocean." Phineas formed his mouth into an 'O' shape. "Ooh! That sounds far." I nodded. "It is." "Wanna see my platypus?" Phineas asked, grabbing my hand. I tilted my head. "What's a platypus?" "It's a duck-beaver-fish-thing!" "Cool." Phineas tugged me towards the other room. "My mom says they come from Austria! Isn't that cool?" I nodded. "Very" 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness ' 30. Under the Rain ' 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations "Phineas, don't you have a plan?" I heard Irving say. I darted my eyes around the group. I felt cornered, surrounded, like I was being sqished in a small room. I could feel myself begin to sweat with nervousness. What if I made the wrong decision and I get one of my friends? What if we all get hurt... or worse. This was a lot to put on a 12 year old's shoulders. 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned ''' '''39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying ' 44. Two Roads ' 45. Illusion ' 46. Family ' 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought ''' '''53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection I hesitantly dialed the seven digits on my phone, hearing the agonizing ring. Then they picked up. "Hello?" the person said on the other line. "Hey Baljeet. I was just wondering if you would like to come and take a walk with the gang and I?" I asked "Aw, I can't Julette. Wendy and I are going to this science thing today.” "Oh… Well, maybe later? Right?" "I'll try Juliette. See yea." I lowered my head. "See yea…" Face it. I just got rejected. 61. Fairy Tale ' '''62. Magic ' '''63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at the sound of my little sister, Alex, playing her loud music. This wasn't your average music, you know, the kind I like. No, this was Queen and all of those other old bands and musicians. I swear, I've heard 'Somebody to Love' like a million times this week! It's driving me crazy! 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't I fell to the ground, letting my sword roll out of my clutches. "I... can't..." I murmured, feeling my eyes well up with tears. The ravened haired girl swirled her head towards me and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you can't? You're Phineas Flynn! The boy who can build a rollercoaster in a day, the boy who can build a biosphere in your backyard, and you're telling me you can't go on!" I shook my head and looked at her, my eyes burning and blood shot. "I JUST CAN'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ISABELLA! ...You just don't understand..." 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? Dr. Doofenshmirtz approached his daughter. "Venessa, sometimes I feel like I'm not a very good father, and I know I should be, so how about you and I go get some ice cream and talk." An answer didn't come from the brunette. "Venessa? Venessa? Why won't you answer me?" The sixteen year old turned around to face her dad and took out her earplug. "Did you say something, dad?" 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle ''' '''91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude '100. Relaxation ' I laid on the perfectly comfortable grass, my eyes peacefully closed as I let the sound of songbirds entered my eardrums. I just needed to get a way for a while. I focused on how my muscles relaxed as I breathed in slowly, letting the carefree sensation take over me. I slowly opened one eye, seeing the blue sky and white clouds with the sun peaking lazily around some of them. I took in a deep breath, then puffed it out in one blow, enjoying the warmth. Now this was heaven. Category:Blog posts